Oblivion
by ninjamonkey
Summary: A broken Jaina Solo is hurtled back in time only to be met by a young, uncertain Jedi padawan. An unexpected love is formed that could change the course of history. (ch.11 is posted. ObiJaina. PG-13 for only violence. PLEASE READ!)
1. A Broken Young Girl

Oblivion  
  
(AN: Okay, peoples. I wanted to come up with a completely original couple that no one else ever came up with. Therefore, we have Jedi Apprentice meets the New Jedi Order. Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Star Wars. BLAH BLAH...and so on.)  
  
(On a side note, I like Jag! He's a cool guy, but he needed to be mean to fit into my story.)   
  
Jaina Solo ran without much thought to where she went. Her bare feet pounded against the moist forest floor.   
  
The gigantic Massasai trees seemed to touch the sky around her. Their looming masses seemed to reach out, grasping at her.  
  
She didn't care.   
  
The leaves of the lower branches pulled at her hair and left scraps on her exposed arms.   
  
She didn't care.   
  
Jaina almost welcomed the blood, but the slight pain was nothing compared to screaming agony in her heart. Beads of sweat encased her brow, and the rising heat of the midday caused her chestnut hair to fly behind her in an unusual mess of curls. Jaina's every muscle ached with the stress of her crazed sprint.   
  
She didn't care.  
  
Finally, she tripped over a fallen tree branch, and tumbled to the ground. Once Jaina had caught her breath, it began to come out again in short, gasping sobs. Her arms and ankles now were covered in open cuts, and the horrible sting almost didn't matter to her. Nothing really mattered to her anymore.   
  
Jaina's whole world was shattered into an oblivion, in one day. And all she could think of was her brother's voice screaming after her.  
  
Earlier that day...  
  
"You look absolutely gorgeous, Jaina." Leia Organa Solo's voice choked as she said this. Jaina looked up at her mother. The older woman had tears rimming her brandy brown eyes. Her face was old, but still beautiful.  
  
"Thanks mom." Jaina smiled. She glanced back into the mirror before her. Jaina's straight hair was put up in a fairly intricate fashion. She wore an extravagant white gown and white lotucysus flowers adorned her hair. Jaina grasped her mother's hand.  
  
Her heart pounded with nervousness. Jaina was immensely happy, but something continued to nag at her mind.  
  
And for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what exactly it was.  
  
"I still can't believe today is the day, Jaina." Her father, Han Solo, stepped out of the corner with a smile. He was dressed formerly as well. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
  
  
Jaina stood up and glanced towards the door. Her mother left the room to go take a seat in the large hall. Jaina and her father went out into the antechamber of the hall. Jaina took a breath and looked at the bridesmaids and others standing before her.   
  
Before them was the Great Hall, a reminiscences of the first hall in the old Jedi Academy. The magnificence of the doors made Jaina's heart thump even faster.   
  
This was it. This was her wedding day.  
  
The doors opened and the bridesmaids and the rest of the company went in. Jaina and her father stepped up to walk down the aisle.   
  
Immediately, she sensed that something was very wrong. There was a torrent of conflicting emotion coming form the tall, handsome man waiting to receive her at the altar. She looked up while she walked and met Jagged Fel's eyes.  
  
They were filled with pain and doubt. Jaina suddenly knew what he was going to do. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. Her Uncle Luke's words from four years before, during the war with the Vong, resounded in her ears.  
  
  
  
Never shall you know peace.  
  
Jaina was almost there. She tensed in her father's arm, and fresh pain entered her heart. She guarded it form everyone else in the room. They couldn't know. Jag looked at her again.   
  
  
  
He knew that she knew. Jag mouthed the words every so slightly. 'I'm sorry.'  
  
Han gave Jaina to Jag. She raised her head and looked him straight in the eye. "Get it over with."   
  
She had meant it to be a whisper, but her voice resounded with anger through out the hall. A tear sprung up in Jag's eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm just not ready yet." His voice croaked. Jag turned and ran from the room. Jaina watched him go, knowing simply that, even though he had left, he still loved her. Jaina breathed in. The exhale didn't come.   
  
That wasn't enough. He had taken an oath. He had asked her to marry him, and on the most important day of her life, he left. Just knowing that he loved her wasn't enough. She bit her lip as she watched her father and Soontir Fel run after Jagged. They could yell at him, scold him, and even threaten him. Jaina knew he wasn't going to change his mind. He wasn't ready.  
  
And she didn't know why.  
  
He had seemed to be hiding something from her for the past year.  
  
But she didn't know what.  
  
Jaina found herself bitterly weeping in her brother's arm. Jacen Solo held her tightly as the guests sat in their seats in shocked silence. Her tears mingled with his beard. Leia stood and went to her daughter's side once more.   
  
Jacen cradled her in his arms. "It'll be alright. I'm here."  
  
"No it won't." Jaina backed away and stared at him. Her eyes glanced at her Uncle, who stood behind Jacen. "I'm never going to find peace...remember?" She spat the words out, her voice cracking with a familiar anger...the dark side.   
  
Her Uncle stepped forward. "That's not what I meant, Jaina..."  
  
  
  
"Then what did you mean?" She fairly shouted. Jaina turned and ran away. Away from the shocked and horrified guests, away from the altar, form her family, from the pain. She heard Jacen call as his footsteps pounded after her.  
  
"Jaina, wait! Jaina!" His voice distanced from her as her anger and pain made her run faster. She kicked off her shoes, and pulled out her hair. She left the New Jedi Academy of Yavin four and ran into the thick jungle. All the while, her brother's voice rang after her. "Jaina!"  
  
She didn't stop.  
  
And so, the young woman wept. She pulled her dirty fingers into a bloodstained fist. How could he? How could he have done that to her, if he truly loved her? She didn't know, and now didn't care.  
  
Nothing mattered. Not anymore, anyways.   
  
She didn't notice when her surrounding changed. The ground began to glow an eerie blue as the sunlight turned red around her. She looked up and was bewildered by the sudden change in surroundings. The world spun around her, and all became black.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------{-}-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Yup, there will be more to come.......soon, hopefully. REVIEW! No flames, cause I don't like barbecue.) 


	2. A Doubting Young Man

(AN: Okay, apparently this has been done before. But that's okay. I'll still write. Disclaimer: I don't own Jedi Apprentice because that belongs to Jude Watson. I don't own Star Wars in general because that belongs to Mr. Lucas. YEAH anyways.....believe or not, Toprawa and the rakhmah are actually real things.)  
  
About sixty-five years earlier...  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi watched the giant gas planet. Yavin was bright, the orange glow of it hitting his face, even through the view port. He was twenty-four, a strong Jedi Padawan.   
  
This was his first mission alone. It was practice for when he was soon to take the trials and become a Jedi Knight. His Master, Qui-Gon Jinn was waiting for him back on Coruscant.   
  
Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon had not yet said that he was ready for the trials; nevertheless, Obi-Wan knew that the time would soon come. And Obi-Wan promised himself that he would be ready.  
  
"We are almost to Yavin Four, Kenobi." The voice came over the intercom. The Council had sent Jedi Master Adi-Gallia and her apprentice, Siri Tachi on a mission to Toprawa. The Yavin system was near to it; so Obi-Wan had come with them. The Jedi grabbed his bag and slipped it over the shoulder of his dark brown tunic.   
  
The ship landed deep in the thick jungle. Obi-Wan glanced out the view port again, biting his lip. His mission was fairly simple.  
  
About a month ago, a team of scientists and scholars came to Yavin 4 to observe the ancient Massasai ruins. However, the mission went astray when they discovered a tribe of brutal people, their origins coming from pilots who had crashed on the wild moon. The tribe had captured all of the ten team members, until one escaped.   
  
The one escaped scientist, Magia Nalee, set up a crude comm system and contacted the Jedi, hoping for someone to rescue them. He was never heard from again, and it was assumed that the tribe had recaptured him.   
  
The Jedi Council had chosen Obi-Wan Kenobi to go on his first solo mission as practice to face the up-coming trials.   
  
Obi-Wan looked at the two Jedi that sat in the pilot and co-pilot seats in front of him. "May the Force be with you. I will contact you within a week, if all goes well."  
  
"And, may the Force be with you, Padawan Kenobi. Farewell." Adi-Gallia nodded her regal head as Obi-Wan left the cockpit. The young man was about to go down the open landing ramp, when he heard a noise.  
  
"Hey, Kenobi?" He turned to face the pretty, twenty-two year old Jedi girl. She leaned against the wall casually.  
  
"Yeah, Siri?"   
  
"Don't get hit by poison darts." Siri turned to go back to the cockpit.   
  
"May the Force be with you as well!" Obi-Wan grinned widely.   
  
His assurance dropped when he eyed his surroundings. The small clearing ended only a few meters from the edge of the ship. Obi-Wan ran from the ship, and stood on the outer ring of the clearing. He watched as Master Gallia and his friend Siri took off in their ship.   
  
A certain sense of dread filled him. There was a great disturbance in the Force.   
  
'Observe not with your eyes but with your mind.'  
  
Obi-Wan took in the wild aroma of the woods. The intoxicating smell filled his nose, causing him to lose himself.   
  
The world around him was filled with life and many wonders.  
  
But there was also the pain.   
  
He sensed the pain of many people. Obi-Wan felt the rage and cruelty of the tribe. He felt the torture of the research team under captivity. Then, there was something else.  
  
Obi-Wan felt a strong presence in the Force, practically glowing in his mind with pain, dejection, and exhaustion. Obi-Wan shook his head. Maybe, just maybe this was a place to start.  
  
He traveled for hours upon hours. After darkness had fallen over the jungle, Obi-Wan stopped to rest underneath a giant tree. The shadows danced about him in demonic shapes. Every little carnal sound that came from the hollow black of night disturbed the young Jedi.  
  
  
  
And so he stayed awake.  
  
During this time, Obi-Wan felt all his fear and doubt building up.  
  
For the past year, a certain amount of doubt had plagued him. Obi-Wan knew that soon, very soon, his Master would recommend him for the trials. But Obi-Wan was afraid.  
  
He was afraid that he would betray himself and do to Qui-Gon what Xanatos had done.   
  
He remembered all to well the pain in his Master's face every time he spoke of his fallen former Padawan. Xanatos had committed suicide rather than letting himself be defeated by Qui-Gon.  
  
That action had fully shown Qui-Gon the hate that his former Padawan held for him. Left in Xanatos' place was a dark void in the Force. It often threatened to consume Obi-Wan's thoughts when he felt the ever familiar doubt welling up in his heart.  
  
He loved Qui-Gon as a friend, a teacher, and as a father. And Obi-Wan was afraid of what would happen if he failed.  
  
The darkness engulfed him, luring him to sleep. He resisted at first, but, like a ravenous beast, it overcame him. So the Jedi slept.  
  
  
  
He awoke to a strange noise. There was a slight shuffling among the leaves; followed by a surreal growl that Obi-Wan had never heard before. Then suddenly, it occurred to the Jedi.  
  
He was being hunted.  
  
Obi-Wan kept his eyes closed, drawing the Force around him to keep his breathing normal and relaxed. If he seemed awake to his stalker, it would leap and there would be no chance of devising a plan to stop it.   
  
Obi-Wan again heard the shuffling to his close left. It sounded like the stalker was getting a firm ground.  
  
It was going to leap.  
  
And it did. With little any effort at all, Obi-Wan thrust his body a few feet away. With a flash, his cold, blue blade lighted up the clearing he stood in.  
  
The light from the lightsaber revealed his attacker to him.  
  
Obi-Wan immediately recognized it from his study of the creatures of the moon.  
  
It was a rakhmar. The meter-long beast tumbled to the ground where Obi-Wan had been a second ago. It had a sharp array of long fangs in its mouth that protruded out of its mouth as well. The long, shaggy black fur almost cloaked it in the darkness, were it not for the light from Obi-Wan's lightsaber.   
  
One glowered with hunger. One flowed with the Force. Both were ready.  
  
  
  
The creature sprang again; it's claws raking at the empty air. Obi-Wan leapt at the same time, meeting the raging ball of fur.  
  
The battle was short and brief.   
  
With a single swipe, Obi-Wan sliced through the creature's front paws, leaving it disabled. At the same time, the creature snapped at the Jedi's shoulders with it's fangs, ripping through his tunic and tearing his flesh.   
  
Obi-Wan fell with the creature's mangled body atop him. The rakhmar landed in such a position that Obi-Wan's blue saber was upright through it's chest.   
  
There was a shrill dying gasp that escaped from it's mouth. Then it died.  
  
The Jedi carefully rolled it off him, de-activating his lightsaber in the delicate process. Obi-Wan moaned and stood up with a stagger, the raw pain coming from his shoulder leaving him delirious.   
  
He collapsed weakly to the jungle floor, his lightsaber clattering beside him.   
  
Sometime during the night, Obi-Wan vaguely remembered strong arms grabbing him from behind. He was lifted up, and then he fell back into unconsciousness.   
  
(Yup, and I have no idea what I'm gonna do with the next chapter. REVIEW! No flames, please, because I don't like fireworks.) 


	3. To Suffer

Chapter three  
  
Pain. It snaked across his shoulder in a festering gash. His breath came in short, rasping gasps. His lungs screamed for the air to come in. And yet, the pain continued to flourish. His temples pounded.  
  
The Jedi felt the cold of the rock beneath him. It was his only relief to the horrible pain. The cool surface eased the aching of his body. He attempted to relax, calling the Force to his aid.   
  
But it didn't help. The world spun once more. He almost slipped back into the darkness.  
  
The shrill cry he heard was a jolt his brain. With a start he ignored the pain and sat up. Only then did he realize it came through the Force.   
  
He recognized it as the strong presence that he had felt when he had first arrived on this savage planet. It screamed with pain and agony. The cry was so loud in his mind, that he almost screamed himself.   
  
And then it was gone.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi lay back down on the rock surface he had been on. The Jedi knew all to well that this was not where he had fallen the night before. In fact he sensed that this was far from it.   
  
And then he heard the voices. So he kept his eyes closed.  
  
"We should just kill him and get it over with. You saw how fast he moved last night. None of us have ever slaughtered a rakhmar that quickly without being killed first." The first voice was deep, and Obi-Wan knew immediately that he was a male.  
  
"Be that as it may, Maarix, Jek will want to see him. If we could convert him to our ways, he may benefit our hunters greatly." The other was distinctly male as well, but he seemed younger. "He is wounded heavily, and I doubt he could escape."  
  
Obi-Wan jerked as another flash of pain came over him. His hands were bound behind his back, and the insane itching of the gash was perturbing him.  
  
Suddenly, a rough hand grasped him by his good shoulder.   
  
"I saw that movement. I know you are awake." The deep voice hissed in Obi-Wan's ear.  
  
Slowly, the Jedi opened his eyes to the bright morning sun. He eyed his surroundings.  
  
They were in the middle of a clearing that was littered with stones. Each was a sandy brown, and an archway stood above the threesome.  
  
Obi-Wan realized that they were in the middle of ancient Massasai ruins.  
  
Next to him, crouching low to the ground was a man. He was large with bulky muscles that bulged out. His chest was bare. In fact, the only item of clothing he wore were a pair of torn black pants.   
  
Around his neck hung a string of teeth ranging in size. His hair was starkly black, and hung in tangled locks around his face. His beard was just as scraggily. At his belt was a crude array of weapons varying from primitive bone knives to a cruel looking variation of an old vibro blade.   
  
There, between a dagger and a lighting rod, was Obi-Wan's lightsaber. The Jedi winced and wondered if he could call it to himself. Even then, there was the question of what he would do with it.  
  
"Frightened, warrior?" He sneered, his lips curling up.   
  
  
  
"No." Obi-Wan forced the words out with a short breath. The next thing he knew was that there was a sheer pain that streaked across his cheek.  
  
"No back talk, boy." The man stood to his feet, ignoring the pained expression on the Jedi's face.  
  
"Don't do that. We don't know how bad his wounds are." The other male's voice came. Obi-Wan struggled to twist his face.  
  
There, next to the burly man, stood another man that was no older than Obi-Wan. He was dressed similarly to the burly man, but he was thinner, and his hair was curly and blond.   
  
"Since when did you start giving orders, Jud?" The burly man fingered his modified vibro blade thoughtfully.  
  
"I am Jek's nephew. Someday, I'll be the chief, and you will continue to be the lowly scum that you are." Jud, the younger man, snarled.   
  
Maarix, the older man, didn't just finger his vibro blade this time. He drew it from his belt, and, with a flash, but it up to Jud's neck.   
  
"Say that one more time!" He taunted the younger man.   
  
For a moment, Jud looked as if he would, but stopped when Obi-Wan attempted to shift so that he lie on his back.  
  
"Actually, I would suggest that you listen him." Obi-Wan said in a matter-of-factly tone of voice. Maarix spun on his heel to frown at the Jedi.  
  
"Stay out of this warrior. You only suggest such a thing to save your own neck."  
  
"It's reasonable though. I came here on a mission to rescue some captives I believe you have." Obi-Wan winced in agony at the pain once more after he said this.  
  
The two men exchanged alarmed looks.   
  
"My uncle will not like this. The prisoners are being used for manual labor." Jud eyed Obi-Wan suspiciously. "Who are you, anyways? We know you're a Jedi from the stories of old."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. There was no point in telling them who he was. He figured it was better that they remained ignorant of him. Obi-Wan relaxed against the rock surface.  
  
His shoulder burned like fire.  
  
Maarix again looked at Jud, and a silent agreement was made between them. Maarix strode over to Ob-Wan and looped his arms through Obi-Wan's, carrying the wounded Jedi on his back with little effort whatsoever.   
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere else in the jungle, a young woman lie amongst the leaves of the forest floor. She was asleep.   
  
All the creatures that had attempted to investigate the helpless woman in the past two days were turned away by an unseen tremor in the Force that surrounded her. She was protected from the predators that stalked through the thick, wild jungle. But, there was one problem.  
  
The ominous Force shielding could not protect her mind.   
  
She was haunted in her sleep by images of horrible manifestations. In the end of every nightmare, she found herself staring into the face of her betrayer, the one she loved.   
  
She would scream over and over in agony in her mind, but it would do nothing to erase the images of her lover.  
  
Finally, sleep released her.  
  
Jaina Solo awoke for the first time in two days, to find herself in a different world.  
  
[AN: JOY! I finally finished ch.3. It took me a century, but it's finally done. REVIEW PLEASE! No flames! (sorry folks, no retarded comments to insert here)] 


	4. Alone

Ch.4  
  
The jungle was thicker, younger....  
  
The vines were dense and the floor was no longer a thick pile of twigs. In fact, it was now a soft, wild grass covered in golden leaves.  
  
Jaina Solo gasped in surprise. This was most certainly not the Yavin four forest she had fallen asleep in. It was so different...   
  
And yet, it wasn't.  
  
Jaina's hair was matted on her forehead with a light, morning dew. The chestnut locks were curled in the wetness and humidity, lying in waves around her shoulders.  
  
She breathed in testily, inhaling with a struggled gasp. With the breath came the anguish in her heart. Suddenly, it didn't matter where she was anymore. Jaina wished that she hadn't woken up at all.  
  
Her fist closed unintentionally around a cold, metal tube. It was her lightsaber. She had grabbed that, along with her utility belt as she had fled from her own wedding.  
  
Jaina squeezed the handle; its ridges felt smooth against her hand. Her angry tears mixed with the dew.  
  
Every time she had fallen into depression during the war, there had always been someone to lean on. Jacen had been her rock in the beginning, but he wasn't there for her when Anakin had died.   
  
And so she had fled to Jag.   
  
He had been her anchor amidst the storm and raging waves of emotion in her heart. She knew that she could always depend on him.   
  
But Jag had failed her. He had caused the storm of anger and despair that now raved in her soul.   
  
Jaina cried out in hopelessness. She wanted her mother, her father, her brother, or even her uncle and aunt. She felt like a small child again, always fleeing where she knew there was safety.  
  
She reached out in the Force, grasping for the familiar comfort of her brother's presence. Surely she could draw comfort from their twin bond. But it wasn't there.  
  
Jaina realized she couldn't feel any of them anymore. She couldn't feel Jacen, Leia, Luke, or Mara. It was like they were all gone...  
  
She was alone. The connection she had felt with her brother and mother since the very beginning of her life was completely gone. It was only a memory, lost in the oblivion of time.  
  
But there was another.  
  
Jaina could feel another presence in the Force, strong and vibrant. This Force presence was filled with agony too, though it was more so physical than mental.  
  
The Jedi woman screamed out through the Force.   
  
She knew that this was not the Yavin four she had fallen asleep on. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
Then, she heard the sound of footsteps.   
  
Jaina leapt to her feet with a snarl. Whatever creature of the Massasai jungle this was, she would vent her anger out on it. The Jedi woman looked around, her torn dress ripping even more so as she widened her stance to meet her prey.   
  
'Forget where I am.' She thought viciously. 'Something's going to die."  
  
The darkness overwhelmed her. Jaina smiled. She welcomed it.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan moaned. His back now ached along with his torn shoulder. Maarix kept a steady stride, his shoulder blades grinding into the Jedi's stomach.  
  
The threesome had been traveling for several hours, through miles of the jungle.   
  
Finally, Jud motioned to stop. Maarix threw Obi-Wan down upon the forest floor. The Jedi closed his eyes and summoned the Force to dull his pain.  
  
It lessened, but not completely.  
  
"We will stop here for rest." Jud sat down by the fallen Jedi. Maarix shrugged and left the clearing.  
  
"Where is he going?" Obi-Wan sat up, tenderly avoiding moving his shoulder too much.  
  
"He goes to hunt, warrior. Maarix often does it for sport, even though Jek has forbid it." Jud eyed his fingers, not really knowing why he was telling the Jedi that.  
  
"Who is this Jek?" Obi-Wan glanced at the young man.   
  
Jud shook his head and turned away.   
  
Obi-Wan silently went over what he had read about these people. According to the Jedi database, there were three different tribes that roamed the forests of Yavin four. Their origins came from pilots and smugglers of ships who crashed and were not able to find rescue.   
  
One of the groups, known as the Gar'lyush, spoke a mix of Basic and Huttese. The others had formulated their own languages. The Gar'lyush were the most civilized, while the other two tribes, the Makil and the Warra, were fairly primitive.   
  
In the short message the Council had received from Nalee, the scientist had mentioned that they had been taken by the Warra.  
  
Obi-Wan wondered if he could befriend the Gar'lyush. If that was possible, it was likely he could get their help to rescue the research team.   
  
Suddenly, he heard a war cry sound from not very far away. Jud leapt to his feet.  
  
"That was the cry of a Warra warrior. Maarix is still out there." Jud drew an old blaster from his belt. He also drew a curved sword from a sheath he had tied to his back. "Come with me warrior. A fight is brewing." 


	5. Violet Savior

Ch.5  
  
Obi-Wan climbed to his feet, the hair on the nape of his neck standing on end. Another war cry sounded out, sending a chill down the Jedi's spine.  
  
It sounded horribly primitive and vicious. This was followed by a cry of anger through the Force. The strong presence that Obi-Wan had felt the moment he stepped onto the planet was now clouded by darkness.  
  
The Jedi looked around desperately and grabbed a nearby branch that had fallen from one of the huge trees above. It was thick, and would serve as a weapon. Obi-Wan followed Jud into the jungle.  
  
"Stay a few yards to my left. The Warra might not be civilized, but they are strong enough warriors. I will take them from the right, you from the left. And don't try to escape. If Maarix lives, he will hunt you down." Jud instructed.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and began to creep away to the left.  
  
"Oh, and Jedi. That branch won't do too much against the warriors. Here." Jud tossed Obi-wan his lightsaber. Obi-Wan eyed the young man and knew that this was a motion of trust. Jud was aware that the Jedi could swing his saber and cut him down at that moment. Obi-Wan nodded.   
  
Jud disappeared into the thick flora. Obi-Wan reached out through the Force. He could sense about six or seven of them. He also could sense Jud, Maarix, and the strange Force presence. Obi-Wan knew he was to the left of them, and began to sneak forward.  
  
He could now see a clearing ahead, where a huge wreck of metal jutted out of the ground. It didn't take him long to realize that it was a ship. It was an old model, maybe a class five Gamma, but a ship it was. Obi-Wan could also see his foes: four warriors surrounding Maarix. The hunter had drawn several weapons, and was now yelling a wild string of curses at the Warra.   
  
Obi-Wan also noted that the remaining three Warra were hiding above in the trees, dart shooters training at Maarix.   
  
The battle would have to be brief, and it would have to be fast. If not, the results would not be to their advantage. There would be no wounding these men. They were vicious and primitive, and would fight until dead.  
  
Obi-Wan called on the Force to dull the ever flaring pain in his shoulder.  
  
At that moment, Jud leapt into the clearing. The young man shot a couple of rounds at the warriors surrounding Maarix and dodged the sudden stream of poison darts that came from above. Obi-Wan breathed in and rushed into the battle.  
  
He activated his lightsaber and attempted to wound the nearest Warra.  
  
The Jedi never got close.  
  
As soon as he was out of the clearing, the poison darts came, and he was forced to deflect them. Jud had found cover behind the ship, along with Maarix. The two both had blasters drawn and were returning a steady stream of fire at the sharp shooters above.   
  
Which left Obi-Wan the four warriors. He rolled under the safe haven of a fallen tree, raising his lightsaber in a challenging stance. The Warra were armed with cruel looking scythes, sharp enough to cleave a man's skull.  
  
The nearest warrior came at Obi-Wan, spinning his deadly weapon. The Jedi easily flipped over the fallen tree and sliced the weapon in two. The man looked surprised, but quickly picked up the sharper end of the halved scythe. He flipped over the log as well, and rolled under a sweep from Obi-Wan's saber.  
  
However, Obi-Wan was ready, and backhanded the sweep easily. He cut the man down with ease, sending the corpse flying into the forest. Obi-Wan flipped back over the tree to face the remaining three. They stared at him and simultaneously let out a chilling cry.  
  
They were calling for help.  
  
Obi-Wan knew the battle was getting out of hand, so he rushed forward. He used the Force to leap above their heads and cut two of them down. The last warrior snarled and threw his scythe aside. He withdrew his own dart shooter.  
  
The Jedi leapt over his head to join Jud and Maarix behind the ship.  
  
"They have called for more sharp shooters. We will soon be heavily out numbered!" Jud cried as he shot another round out at the Warra. Maarix growled under his breath and looked to Obi-Wan.   
  
"You are a warrior. Take them down." Maarix roughly gave Obi-Wan his blaster. The young man grasped the weapon firmly and moved to snake around the ship.  
  
"Cover me." Obi-Wan found handholds on the back of the ship. He began to climb up it. He heard Jud and Maarix's fire increase. The Jedi scaled up the body of the large mass to the top, which was about halfway to the top of the canopy.   
  
He crouched and eyed the lower tree branches. There were three Warra in the trees, and the one below as well. Obi-Wan quickly snapped off two shots, taking down two of them. In the moment of confusion, The Jedi snapped off another shot, taking down the third sniper. At the same time, Maarix took down the warrior on the ground.   
  
Obi-Wan tossed the blaster to the ground where Jud and Maarix now stood.   
  
"Hurry, Jedi! We need to move quickly before the Warra reinforcements come! And don't try to escape, because we both have blasters trained on you!" Maarix yelled up to him. Obi-Wan began to scale down quickly.   
  
He then heard two moans, and looked back over the edge. Jud and Maarix lie on the ground. Obi-Wan could barely make out the darts in their necks. Fifteen warriors strode into the clearing, ten with their dart shooters drawn, the remaining with scythes.   
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He would have to fight them alone. There was no chance of escape. They would see him if he tried. He drew his lightsaber and ignored the increasing pain in his shoulder that even the Force couldn't dull.   
  
He leapt down with a war cry, using the Force to set the ten with dart shooters off balance. He twirled and took down two warriors, before the dart shooters were up.  
  
They all had regained their stature in a mere second, and were now shooting a fury of darts at the Jedi. He flipped backwards and used the three warriors for cover. The shooters, apparently not caring about whether or not they killed their companions, continued to shoot. They cut down the three, which left Obi-Wan with no cover.   
  
He took up a defensive stance, knowing this could be his last.   
  
And suddenly, from above, a flash of deadly violet came down upon them, cutting three of them in half.  
  
Obi-Wan deflected the darts that still came from them, but it was hopeless. Within moments, there were only three left. One of them tried to shoot at the horrid violet menace that spun towards them. Obi-Wan focused on deflecting the darts coming from the other. And the third...  
  
Obi-Wan felt a pain in his neck. Everything began to go black, and the last thing he saw was the violet blade coming down on the warriors, destroying all in its path.  
  
AN: REVIEW!REVIEW! UMMMMM.... Okay I have nothing else to say. 


	6. Worlds Collide

Ch.6   
  
Redness surrounded him. He was engulfed by it. All that dwelled in him and before him was red. It was as if scarlet madness had taken his mind in one horrible grasping hand. He couldn't fight it, because there was nothing to fight. It was all red. What danger was there in a color?  
  
Yet it scared him.   
  
With a sudden blaring sound, a voice broke through the red. No, it hadn't broken it. It was reverberating with it. He couldn't grasp what it said at first. It was strange to him, like he had forgotten how to hear.   
  
But then, slowly, he could make out what the voice said...  
  
"Ah Day'la rougen,  
  
Jay somaanaya.  
  
Jay Oola, jay moka..."   
  
It was a beautiful voice, clear and resounding, singing a strange song. He could not understand what the words meant, but lovely they were. He relaxed back into the red, ignoring its strangeness. It once again took him back in, swaying him in its sweetness.   
  
And when he awoke again, he came back to reality.  
  
  
  
Jaina Solo sat still. It had been twenty standard minutes since she had slaughtered the warriors. Their corpses still lay around her where they had fallen. She closed her eyes again. The anger was still there, and the bitter aftermath of her rage shook her.   
  
Jaina bit her lip. A single tear rolled down her blood stained cheek.   
  
She looked down at the bodies of the three men that had been attacked. The two, raggedy warriors, appeared more so civilized then the ones she had killed. The other...  
  
Jaina stood up and went to the side of the young man. He was handsome, with short chestnut brown hair, and a strong chin. He was terribly wounded; his shoulder was torn and festering with infection. But most of all, he was the strange Force presence that she had sensed the moment she woke up in this strange jungle.   
  
She breathed in, brushing a strand of hair from her dirty face. Jaina took strips of cloth from the young man's outer tunic. She took off his inner tunic and began to tend to his shoulder and bruised waist.   
  
As she did this she began to hum softly to herself. Jaina stopped binding the man's wounds as her tears came more profusely.   
  
The song she had been humming was an old song of the Highlands of Dathomir. Her friend, Queen Tenel Ka of Hapes, had taught it to her many years ago when they had been young.   
  
She cleared her eyes and began to sing quietly; the words coming delicately form her heart. It had been the song she was going to play at her wedding reception.  
  
But that didn't matter any more. She wasn't going to have a wedding.  
  
Jaina looked down sadly at the man , stroking his cheek. Her heart broke even more, if that was possible.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What does it mean?" Obi-Wan did not open his eyes, because the afternoon sun was overhead. He felt the broken soul of the delicate presence, and was at first too overwhelmed to speak.   
  
Her hand drew back quickly from his face, a shocked surprise rippling through the Force.  
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes slowly, and he was filled with awe at what he saw. The woman sitting beside him was radiant, her beauty enhanced by the sun that blared behind her. The blood and tears meant nothing to him. She was an angel; he had no doubt.   
  
  
  
She watched him curiously, her deep brown eyes enchanted by the deep blue of his. The woman suddenly shook her head, as if she suddenly remembered the question.  
  
  
  
"It's just a song." She pushed his inquisitive presence away, and turned to tend to the other two men.   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes followed her. He then noticed what was on her belt. A lightsaber.  
  
'The violet blade,' he thought, in surprise. He presumed that made her a Dark Jedi, because she had been filled with so much anger. He decided to avoid the subject, and push on the meaning of the song.  
  
"What do the words mean? It is in a language I have never heard." Obi-Wan attempted to push himself onto his elbows, but fell back down in weakness.   
  
She again avoided the subject, but stood and sat down by his side again. "Stay down or you'll hurt yourself. Your friends are alive, but they're still unconscious." She now stared at him coldly, her expression changing from concern to ice.  
  
Obi-Wan eyed her, a million questions streaming through his head. He wanted to now what troubled her so much, that it had broken her inside like shattered glass. Mostly, he wanted to know who she was.  
  
"Sleep." He realized she had spoken. He also realized she could feel exactly what he was thinking.   
  
She did not want to answer him now. Obi-Wan sighed and remembered what his Master said.  
  
'Patience, Padawan. It is the key to a puzzle, emotional or physical.'   
  
So, the Jedi leaned back to sleep. He knew that he should be wary of her, but Obi-Wan felt a certain sense of security being under her watchful eye. He closed his eyes, but found he could not sleep. The pain was too intense.   
  
  
  
And then, the woman beside him began to hum the lulling tune once again. He began to fall asleep, concentrating on her sweet melodious voice.  
  
"You are my everything,  
  
My lover,  
  
My star , my immortal..."  
  
Sleep took him again...  
  
. 


	7. Surrender Yourself

Oblivion  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
AN: Wow! I'm lazy. But that's okay. Hmmmmmm.......I still don't know where I am going with this......ANYHOW! I don't own Star Wars. Yes. Longer chapters, eh? Well, I might eventually, I'm just too darn lazy....OOOH! Why is it that Obi-Wan blacks out all the time? Hmmmmmmmm......ONWARD, Concord!  
  
Guess What! I'm gonna do shout outs!!!!!  
  
Alanna- Well thank you. As for longer chapters, I might start doing that since many have asked for that.  
  
JediPirateElfyDude- Here's some more! By the way, your name is awesome!  
  
the sithspawn- Yes, yes! Short chapters, I know! I will work on it!  
  
Falcon-Rider- Thank you for your reviews  
  
"Will you answer some of my questions now?" Obi-Wan had been awake for a few hours. The jungle was now shrouded over by night, and a myriad of strange sounds rang through the trees.   
  
The woman had started a fire with one of the many tools that Jud and Maarix carried. The two Gar'lyush warriors were still unconscious; apparently, the drug had taken a worse effect on them. Obi-Wan had used the Force to resist the drug.  
  
Obi-Wan looked over to where the two warriors lay, and then back at the young woman. Her chestnut eyes gazed warily at him, as she continued to prod the fire with a stick.   
  
"Depends. What do you want to know?"   
  
Obi-Wan thought over the many questions he had, deciding which one would be most appropriate and less likely to push her away. He took a bite of his ration bar, one that the woman had found in Jud's satchel.  
  
"What's your name?" He hoped she would answer, as it would make things a bit more comfortable. He had learned from Qui-Gon that it was best to question slowly.  
  
She seemed to hesitate, but then stood up. She sat beside him, still prodding at the fire with her stick. "My name is Jaina. It's only fair that I get to ask you questions as well. What's your name?"  
  
"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now, my second question. You have a light saber. Are you a Jedi?" He turned to face her, imploring her for her answer.  
  
Jaina hesitated again. "I...I'm a Light sider." She cocked her head sideways. She knew very well that that was not what he had meant.   
  
Obi-Wan wasn't sure he entirely believed her. She had been filled with a bloodthirsty rage when she had leapt into the clearing to save them. Jaina looked up.  
  
"What's it to you?" She growled, standing as if to leave. Obi-Wan grabbed her hand, stopping her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend you."   
  
  
  
  
  
Jaina sat back down, letting the momentary build up of anger go. She knew that his assumption was easily justified. When she had attacked the warriors, her mind and body had been overflowing with raw and passionate hatred. It made sense that he would assume she was a Dark Force user.   
  
She bit her bottom lip and looked away sadly. Jaina wished that Jacen was here. Or even Anakin.  
  
But Anakin was dead. Jacen was gone from her senses, as was everyone else.   
  
Except for Obi-Wan. The moment she had awoken, she had felt his presence. Without her consent, a strange Force bond had connected the two. Jaina forced up her mental walls. This would not happen again.   
  
Jaina could feel his presence, as if it were right outside her mental walls, gently trying to get in.  
  
"Look, you wouldn't understand what I'm going through. Please just leave me alone." Her own voice sounded hollow, empty of all emotion.  
  
Slowly, she felt him leave her mind. With it went the only hope of comfort she had. But hadn't she just said she didn't want it?  
  
And then, as the two sat there, the darts came whistling through the woods.   
  
The two Jedi leapt to their feet faster than the blink of an eye. Even faster were their blades, cutting down the darts. Annoyingly, as she twisted to avoid the constant onslaught of darts, Jaina realized that the reinforcements had come. She mentally hit herself for not leaving earlier.   
  
Soon, their attackers came into the clearing. There were at least twenty of them, not counting the horrible wolf like creatures that followed them.   
  
Jaina's lips curled up into a snarl. She stood back to back with Obi-Wan as they circled, cutting down the darts. She reached into her heart, drawing out the hatred and anger. Yes, the darkness would help her fight.  
  
  
  
Obi-wan felt the change in his companion and shuddered. She had lied. Only a Dark Jedi would call on the Force in such a way, through hatred. Obi-Wan looked at their adversaries. They would not be able to defeat so many. But Jaina didn't think so.   
  
She screamed out, and leapt at the nearest warrior. She easily cut him down, deflecting the darts with a Force barrier. She spun on her heel, and rolled under the nearest beast. She cut open its bowels, and, kicking upwards, flung the carcass onto the next warrior.  
  
Her efforts were futile. They would be overcome in a few more minutes. Obi-Wan fought none the less.  
  
He ran up the nearest tree, flipping behind three of the Warra men. He kicked two of them to the ground, bring the hilt of his blade down on the head of the third.   
  
'Death is not the only way out of a fight.' His master's words rung in his head. Obi-wan frowned as he twirled to avoid one of the beasts, which had leapt at him.   
  
If they fought on, eventually one of them would be killed. There was no where to run. He couldn't just leave Jud and Maarix here to die. That left one possibility.  
  
Obi-Wan dropped to his knees and deactivated his lightsaber. "I surrender!"   
  
Jaina flipped backwards, taking out another warrior. "Jaina! Stop it! Please!"   
  
It took all the will she had left in her to deactivate her blade. She slowly put her hands in the air, glaring daggers at Kenobi the whole time. Even in her rage, Jaina knew that she could not defeat them by herself.  
  
The Warra stopped shooting. They warily approached the two Jedi. On of the smaller warriors came close to Obi-Wan. "Give...up?" He spoke in broken Basic. Obi-Wan nodded and put his lightsaber on the ground. Jaina followed suit.  
  
"You better know what you're doing, Kenobi."  
  
(Okay, yes, I know it was short! I will try to make the next one a whole lot longer! A LOT longer. Anyhow, REVIEW! I estimate this story will have about 14-20 chapters by the time I'm done, so yeah......................) 


	8. Searching the Stars

Ch.8  
  
An: To bring in the New Year, I'm going to attempt a long chapter! Yeah right! Well, I'll try........  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Pirate Jedi- I'm gonna try to make this one longer.....of course, being lazy, I don't know if I will succeed!  
  
Twin03- Ummmmmmmmmm......(mind blank *_*) Thanks for your review!   
  
Jaina eyed the small camp. A fire burned in the center, and the fourteen remaining Warra warriors sat around it. Two of them stood on either side of the prisoners, warily watching them. All four were tied to small trees.   
  
  
  
Each man wore a loincloth, decorated with various items ranging from furs to what gruesomely appeared to be scalps. They wore bone jewelry, and for the most part had long black hair. Each carried a scythe and a dart-blower.   
  
  
  
One of the smaller ones spoke broken Basic, and would randomly converse with Obi-Wan. Through their conversation, if one could call it that, he had learned that they were to be brought to the main tribal camp, where they were to be judged by the chief, Ackonoway.   
  
  
  
Jaina closed her eyes and once again reached out through the Force, hoping to find some familiar presence. But none was to be found, save that of Kenobi.   
  
Her chestnut eyes found the startling blue of his eyes. "So, what exactly do you have planned by getting ourselves captured?" She hissed in a low tone.  
  
Obi-Wan made sure that the short warrior was on the other side of the camp before replying. "I am here on a mission to rescue a team of scientists and scholars that were taken captive by the Warra. By getting captured, we are being brought directly into the Warra camp. From there it is only a matter of escape."  
  
"Wonderful idea for you maybe." Both Jedi turned to Jud. He and Maarix had awoken from the drug merely an hour ago, and were heavily unhappy with their current circumstances.   
  
"As soon as those Warras identify us as Gar'lyush, were done for. They'll probably sacrifice us to their war gods or something else savage!" Maarix spat out, carefully keeping his voice low.   
  
Obi-Wan bit his lip. "That's why our escape needs to be swift."  
  
"And you plan on doing that how?" Maarix snarled.  
  
"What they don't know is that Jaina and I can call our weapons to us in a second. I'm thinking that if we scare them by setting ourselves free and causing things to levitate, it can give us the distraction we need."  
  
"And if it doesn't?" Obi-Wan turned to Jaina, who was looking at him with a hard stare.   
  
He didn't answer.   
  
  
  
  
  
Obi-wan stared at the ground. It was long past midnight, and many of the warriors slept. Only two stayed awake to guard the prisoners. They sat on the other side of the clearing, dart-blowers at the ready. The fire was out.  
  
  
  
He glanced up at Jud and Maarix in the darkness. By the way they slumped forward in their binds, he assumed they were asleep. His own hands were tied tightly around the back of the tree trunk. Of course, in comparison to the surrounding trees, it was more of an oversized shrub.   
  
Obi-Wan winced. Even though Jaina had bandaged his shoulder, the gash had healed very poorly. It had reopened when the Warra had twisted his arms back around the tree. He licked his cracked bottom lip, cringing at the taste of dried blood.  
  
He was tired and alone. His doubts had come back to haunt him.   
  
Though the idea had seemed good at the time, his companion's doubts made it seem as if it would never work. He had failed Qui-Gon. He had failed the Council. He had failed the whole Order. And many lives would die because of his rash decision.   
  
'Actually, it may work. Savages can be very superstitious.' Jaina's voice rang in his head. Obi-Wan looked up at her.   
  
Her head hung down, her long brown hair hanging in waves because of the humidity. The blood of those she had killed and her own was visible on her body. The moonlight touched her strangely.  
  
Obi-Wan looked away. He was a Jedi, but he still found her very attractive. 'What are you doing in my head?'  
  
'It was an accident. I'm sorry.' She thought quickly, turning away.  
  
'Now, it's not your fault. The Force found it fit to bind us together. I don't know why.' He nudged slightly against her mind walls. They stood strong as she desperately tried to keep him out of her mind. Obi-Wan knew that there was some strange secret she was keeping from him about her identity.  
  
'Don't.' Was all she thought, and he backed away. Jaina sent the extra thought, 'I can't tell you.'  
  
Obi-Wan nodded more to himself than her. He knew that she would tell him in time. If they lived, that was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaina again stoned herself up. The anguish in her soul grew even more so intense. She knew that she would not be able to keep her pain holed up for much longer. Without any comfort at all, the dark side would either take her, or she would find death.   
  
Pushing Obi-Wan's warm presence away added to the pain.  
  
And then something strange happened. Jaina had been so wrought up in her own emotions; her companion's name had not meant anything to her. Until now.  
  
Though she had not heard the stories her Uncle Luke told her in years, the recognition was still there.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was the name of her Uncle's mentor, and it was the name of her grandfather's Master. It was the name of the great Clone Wars general, as it was the name of one of the greatest remembered Jedi in history.   
  
Surprise rang through her. This was Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
  
But that made no sense. Obi-Wan Kenobi was long dead.   
  
And yet, here he was, in the flesh and bone.   
  
'Where am I?' She thought to herself, desperately. This all had to be a terrible hallucination she was having; one wrought on by her own emotions and by that cursed Jagged Fel.  
  
Jaina looked at Kenobi in astonishment. They were both there, in the flesh. She could feel and smell the earthy ground, the jungle air.   
  
She closed her eyes, praying to awaken from the nightmare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in another time and place.........  
  
Danni Quee eyed the young man in front of her. "What exactly do you have in mind?"  
  
"Look, I need you to analyze something for me. I can't find any logical explanation as to why Jaina is gone. I know she's not dead because I would have felt it. She's just gone. I can't feel her anymore."   
  
Jacen looked ragged. It had been three days since Jaina's disappearance, and none of the search parties had found her. Many Jedi had assembled to look for her. But none could find her.   
  
Danni sat up on the countertop. When the new Jedi Acadamy had been built, a large lab had been constructed in the lower parts. Danni had left her studies on Zonama Sekot and had come to train to be a Jedi. However, as a side job, she also taught the students science.   
  
She now sat in her personal lab with Jacen on a chair opposite her. He held up a small transparent bag.   
  
"What is that?" Danni stared in awe at the small item. It appeared to be crumpled leaves, but the small pieces glowed with an odd purple luminescence.  
  
"I found it on the ground in the jungle. Shortly after Jaina ran, I followed her. When her presence disappeared from the Force, I stopped in a clearing. It was the last place I felt her before she disappeared. Everyone else says she is dead. I don't think so." Jacen's eyes were dark with restlessness.  
  
"Master Luke is holding a funeral in three days. How can you believe she isn't dead? We are all grieved, but you have to accept it." Danni questioned, concern filling her eyes.  
  
"Please, just analyze it. She gave up on me when I disappeared. I won't do the same to her. Please do this. For Jaina." Jacen stood abruptly, as if to leave.  
  
Danni sighed. "What will you do in the meantime?"  
  
"I'm going to find Jagged. He disappeared into the jungle shortly after Jaina did. No one bothered to look for him yet, because he doesn't want to be found."  
  
Danni looked surprised. "You aren't going to kill him, are you?" She asked, stuttering. Jacen was deep and philosophical. She had never seen him this angry.  
  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm going to get him to help me. He owes it to everyone. To Jaina."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jacen Solo ran without much thought to where he went. His bare feet pounded against the moist forest floor.  
  
He reached out through the Force, grasping out for the presence of the man in front on him. Though Luke had asked everyone to leave Jagged alone to his thoughts, Jacen went anyway.  
  
He skidded to a halt when he came out of the thick trees to find himself by a lake. On the edge of a rock on the shore sat Jagged Fel.   
  
His body shook with ragged sobs. He let out a cry of deep anguish, his voice cracking in pain.   
  
Jacen forced the anger in his stomach back down.   
  
"Jagged."  
  
Jag looked up, and immediately leapt to his feet. His emerald eyes were red with tears, and his black hair dripped with sweat from running.  
  
"What do you want, Jacen?"  
  
Jacen's eyes flashed with anger. "You know exactly what I want. Why did you leave her? What the sithspit were you thinking!?!"  
  
Jagged snarled. "I don't know! Sithspawn, I don't know!"   
  
Jacen carefully approached him, unclenching his fist. "How can you not know?" His voice was low and impending.  
  
Jagged threw his hands up. "You have no idea how I feel! I just hurt the one person in this galaxy I love most! Can you even begin to imagine what that feels like? Can you?" He fairly screamed, now grabbing Jacen's shoulders.  
  
"I know you can't! I love your sister more than anyone else I've ever known. But you know what, I left her at the altar. That makes me a selfish jerk! It was all because I was afraid. I was afraid. Me, the Chiss pilot who can out fly pretty much any other person you can find. But I guess that doesn't matter. I'm a coward and a jerk. So why don't you just leave me alone? Let me die away from the rest of humanity."  
  
He turned away, about to run. Jacen grabbed him roughly. "Look, I don't give bloody care right about if you die or not. I didn't come here to give you sympathy. I need your help."  
  
Jag turned to him, surprised. "Why the heck would you need my help?"   
  
"Jaina's missing. None of the search parties can find her. The rest of my family thinks she's dead. You're the only other person that will help me find her."  
  
Jagged looked at him for a long time, his eyes shining with a horrid torrent of emotion. "I'll come." 


	9. Nightmare

Oblivion Ch.9  
  
(AN: AHHHH!!! CH.9!!! I don't own Star Wars and if I did, Tenel Ka would rule the universe, Jaina and Kyp would get married, Jacen and Tahiri would get married, and Luke and Han would DIE!!! Not to mention Ani/Padme fics would be long since outlawed from being in existence. Plus, Darth Maul would be alive and would kill Mace Windu. Not to mention, Yoda would still be alive. Plus, Siri and Obi-Wan would be married...ooooohhh! And, Anakin would be played by Heath Ledger!!!! Come on! Review me if you agree! I've decided to add another sub plot, because Tahiri never actually seemed to solve her problem.)  
  
Tahiri Veila screamed. Pain ripped through her body in waves of torment. Blood poured out of the open wound in her heart. Above her stood a strange face. He had finally defeated the Vong.  
  
Through her slowly fading vision, she saw a tall man carrying an emerald lightsaber. His face was hardened with many years of war and his hair was dripping with sweat. He had a beard, making him look older than his actual age. Tahiri squinted...  
  
There was something oddly familiar about this man.   
  
He sneered, dipping his blade through her stomach. She barely noticed, as her life slipped away...  
  
Tahiri screamed again, and found herself in her own bed. Sweat beaded across her body and her blankets were in tangles around her legs. She panted, tucking strands of curly blonde hair behind her ears.   
  
It had just been a dream. But, for some reason, it further twisted a deep pain in her heart.  
  
She closed her eyes and slumped back down. The whole reason she had stayed on Zonama Sekot was to bring absolute unity between her and her Vong side. When the two had combined it had created one person...  
  
One person with conflicting emotions about everything, that is.  
  
Tahiri had stayed on the living planet to bring an end to the emotions that were the old Tahiri's and the ones that were Riina's.  
  
But, as soon as she stepped back onto Yavin four, the raging battle inside her came back to life. She breathed in. In the nightmare, she had been a Yuzhan Vong. However, everything in her screamed that she was a Jedi.   
  
For some reason, she herself would not allow the two sides to stay unified.  
  
Tahiri, in frustration, screamed out a Vong curse in her head with a strange echo in Basic. She immediately regretted it.   
  
  
  
Every Jedi in the whole Academy awoke in confusion. Tahiri felt many worried presences who knew it was her. She sighed as footsteps rang through the hall.   
  
'Here we go again,' she thought.  
  
"Tahiri? Are you okay?" A male voice came from outside her door. The blonde haired girl sighed.   
  
  
  
"Yes. Sorry about that, Master Horn." She leaned back on her bed, hoping he would go away. The last thing she needed right now was the whole Academy thinking she was yet again a schizophrenic freak.  
  
Tahiri almost smirked when she felt his irked emotion at her blatant lie. However, Corran knew his student all too well. She wasn't going to tell him.   
  
"You are going to tell me in the morning, Veila."  
  
"Go back to bed, Master." She sighed in relief as he left.  
  
"Tahiri?" A male voice came again, tiredly.  
  
"What now?" She almost screamed in reply. Her door slid open. Tahiri sat up. Corran just didn't give up.  
  
She was surprised to find Jacen Solo standing there instead. The door slid shut behind him. Without a word he came and sat on the side of her bed.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.   
  
"Do you find any relevance that we both cried out at the same time?"   
  
Tahiri eyed him oddly. The room was almost pitch black. She could make out the shape of his face, appearing more tired than she had ever seen him. He was shirtless, and she noticed that his skin was much paler than she had remembered it being. He had dark circle of unrest under his eyes.   
  
"What do you mean?" She whispered.  
  
"I had a nightmare and yelled out after I woke up. At the same time I heard you cry out in Vong. What happened?" Jacen looked at her, his brown eyes seeming black to her in the darkness.  
  
"I had a nightmare too. A Jedi killed me." She stated plainly, feeling a wave of horror rush over her. The Jedi...  
  
Now she knew why he looked so familiar. Jacen Solo had killed her in the dream.  
  
"Yes. It was opposite for me. I killed you." Jacen looked down between his feet, avoiding her alarmed gaze. "I suppose there is significance to it. It could be a vision of the future..."  
  
Tahiri shivered. She suddenly wished he wasn't here. There had been an evil in her attacker's eyes, an evil only felt through pure hatred. Tahiri desperately searched for an answer.  
  
"It could be because we are both in distress about Jaina." Tahiri whispered, feeling a pain shake through her as she spoke of her best friend. She looked up at Jacen.  
  
His shoulders shook. He was crying. Tahiri reached over and hugged him. He returned her embrace, his tears pouring on her neck.  
  
"I feel like this is my fault. I should of known. I should have stopped her from leaving. I'm so afraid she's dead and that I'm holding on to my own denial. And then I had this dream. It was like I was killing my sister. I don't want to hurt you. I don't ever want to hurt you."   
  
He wept greatly, and Tahiri felt tears welling up in her eyes as well. She held him tightly and wondered where Jaina could be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Danni Quee slept fitfully, even though she was curled up in her lab chair. She had been in here for the whole day, ever since Jacen had asked her to help.   
  
Indeed, the leaves had been coated with a fine black dust. The violet luminescence of the dust had faded earlier that day. She had struggled ever since to find what the dust was made of. Nothing had happened.  
  
It was late when she fell asleep, dropping her chemical measurer in the pile of dust.   
  
Danni Quee had slept fitfully, that was, until a great flash of light woke her up. The Force was rocked with three screams at once. It was so loud that even Danni was shaken by it.   
  
Her eyes flashed open.   
  
The dust before her glowed brightly with a purple light.   
  
Her measurer was gone.  
  
Danni looked around frantically for the tool. It wasn't in sight. Danni gasped in surprise. The dust had come from the ground where Jaina had last been...  
  
The three screams. It had sounded like Tahiri, as was made apparent by the Vong and Jacen...and Jaina.  
  
The scientist rose to her feet, an alarming theory in her head.  
  
In the past...  
  
  
  
Jaina screamed. The short warrior drew back his staff and hit her again. She now had a ghastly open wound on her side.   
  
The warrior had decided to beat her to prevent escape. He had also beaten Kenobi, seeing as he was the only one to survive the previous day's battle.   
  
They had long since traveled to the main camp. At the edge the foursome had been blindfolded and tied to posts.  
  
Jaina did not know where she was, but she knew it was the short one who was beating her. He had explained in Basic that they were not to escape because they were to be sacrificed to the chief that night.   
  
Jaina cried out once more as he hit her again. Then, her blindfold came off.  
  
The three warriors around her backed away. She winced, blood dripping from her side. She looked to her left and gasped. Obi-Wan had only screamed once when he had been beaten.   
  
The second hit had knocked him unconscious. His shoulder wound was open again and his side was bleeding.   
  
She felt out through the Force. He was dying.  
  
Anger welled up inside her. He was supposed to be a war hero. He wasn't going to die. He couldn't. Jaina bit her lip. Anger welled up inside her. This was no nightmare.  
  
The leaves on the forest ground whirled around her. Every warrior around her turned.   
  
Her lightsaber and Kenobi's were tied to the short warrior's belt. They flew off and ignited.   
  
The ground exploded under the huts of the camp, and they sunk into the earth.  
  
The women screamed, as did the children. The warriors turned in all directions trying to find the foe that they faced. However, it was an undefeatable foe.  
  
Her hatred.  
  
(AN:AHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA! Cliffie! Sorry it took so long...read an review! No flames!) 


	10. Awakening

Oblivion 10  
  
(AN: I don't have anything against Han or Luke....It's just that after Unifying Force, I think someone should have died. Probably Han, I like Luke better. And I like Anakin/Tahiri but after all, he is dead and he's not coming back....so thus why I currently favor Jacen/Tahiri...and it's not gonna be a Jacen/Tahiri. Maybe the sequel, but not this story. ANYHOw......I own nothing in Star Wars especially Jawas and Ewoks. If I did own them, they would be nonexistent because I would have cuddled them to death. ANYHOW.....)  
  
ATTENTIONATTENTIONATTENTION: I figured out what was wrong with ol' Obi's name, so I fixed it. This chapter is a repost.   
  
Jaina stood perfectly still. Every muscle in her body was tense and unmoving. All she could do was stand and stare at the mass destruction her mind had executed upon the Warra tribe.   
  
Dead bodies lay flung all around, the huts collapsed over them. Huge gaps had opened up in the ground, swallowing up those who had tread over them during the earthquake. This was not at all what she had intended.   
  
A Jedi was not supposed to take revenge. A Jedi was supposed to avoid killing unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
Jaina looked around her. This was not necessary. This was slaughter.  
  
Her throat was dry. She found her lip trembling. Her nightmare was no longer just a dream: It was a living inferno of pain, agony, and hatred. Jaina felt the tears coming.   
  
She fell to the ground and prayed that she would die. "No..." Her parched lips parted slightly. She looked up again and saw something she had not seen before.  
  
Directly ahead, on the ground, was Obi-wan. Dead.   
  
Jaina approached cautiously. No...it couldn't be...she couldn't have killed him...  
  
She gasped for air that wasn't coming. Jaina reached out and took his hand. It was true. He was really dead. She bowed her head, shivering. No...  
  
Her blurry vision fell upon his pale face, where she saw her own tears had fallen. Suddenly, his eyes flew open. And they were red. Blood red.  
  
"Murderer. Evil, evil murderer!" He spat in her face, and she screamed. Blackness consumed her world once more. This time, it was welcome.  
  
In another time.....  
  
After the strange flash, Danni had rushed to bring her theory to Jacen. At first, upon sensing him in Tahiri's room, she was filled with old jealousy. It almost faded when she remembered hearing them both scream out in the Force. There was a strange connection between them and the flash that accompanied it.  
  
She had then knocked on the door hesitantly. Tahiri opened the door. Jacen sat on the edge of her bed.   
  
Upon seeing the both of them, she knew they had been seeking comfort in each other from their nightmares and pain.   
  
The two of them, out of the whole Jedi order, were the only ones who truly knew pain. Tahiri had been into her very inner mind and had battled an evil that was herself. Jacen had been in the Embrace of Pain, feeling the pure whiteness of it.   
  
Both were pale and surprised to see her. Danni bit her lip. Before she had left her lab, she had grabbed a book chip from her shelf.  
  
"I felt a disturbance in the Force." Danni whispered. She smiled internally, for it sounded strange coming from her. Jacen shifted in his seat.  
  
"I'm sorry. We did not mean to wake you. It was just a very strange nightmare." He explained, rising to his feet. Tahiri turned her light on to a dim glow. She gestured for Danni to take a seat on the single chair in her room.   
  
"I heard you both scream in the Force." Danni continued, nudging for a more detailed explanation.  
  
"Yes. We had the same dream from different perspectives." Tahiri said, leaning against the wall opposite Danni. "Everyone else in the Academy probably heard us scream too. But you and Corran are the only ones who came and asked what happened. Why is that?" She raised an eyebrow inquisitively, knowing there was more to Danni's unexpected visit then met the eye.  
  
"I heard you scream like everyone else. But I heard something no one else could have, because no one else was near the dust. I heard a third scream." Danni watched as their expressions went from confusion, to disturbed curiosity.   
  
Jacen almost stood up, frowning. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Jaina. I heard Jaina." She paused, letting it sink in. "Her voice resonated from the dust through the Force. Earlier I had fallen asleep in the lab because I had made no progress on my research of the strange dust. I had left a tool near the dust before I fell asleep. I awoke when a light flashed. I heard you two scream. At the same time, I heard Jaina. Then, I looked at the dust. My tool was gone. I searched everywhere for it, but it had disappeared."   
  
Tahiri and Jacen's eyes were wide with anticipation and fear.   
  
Danni continued, holding up the book chip she had been carrying. "I remembered reading something about this kind of thing and found this book." She paused, slipping the chip into her data pad.  
  
Danni looked up, her eyes shining with an odd light. "I think I know what happened to Jaina."  
  
In another time....  
  
He awoke to the tempting smell of soup. A soft, deep humming sounded from beneath the strange room. Obi-Wan's eyes opened hesitantly, for he finally felt warm and safe. He eyed his surroundings wearily, for they were very strange.  
  
The room was actually not a real room at all. It was very dark, except for a dim light cast by a fire. He lie in a bed covered by a soft animal hide. The bed was pushed as close to the wall as was possible.   
  
The walls were a discolored silver. Directly above obi-wan's makeshift bed was some sort of strange metal overhang that looked suspiciously like a standardized spaceship bed. In fact, the entire room looked like the interior of a spaceship.  
  
And indeed, it was. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. What originally had looked like a room now looked like an upside down bedroom in a spaceship. He suddenly remembered the old class five Gamma that they had briefly fought the Warra warriors around. Perhaps this was the interior of another crashed ship.   
  
On the other side of the room, the fire burned in a fireplace. The fireplace was made in a hole where an old comm system and bed had collided when the ship had crashed. The smoke escaped through a hole in the back of the fireplace.   
  
Brewing atop the fire was a pot of delicious smelling soup. Obi-Wan took in a deep breath. He suddenly realized that his wounds felt much better. He looked down at his bare chest and saw many bandages that he had not noticed before. His torn shoulder was properly bandaged as well.   
  
The Jedi felt out through the Force, wondering where he was. He immediately sensed another presence in the spaceship, one old and content.   
  
At that moment, an elderly head popped up where the door used to be. A makeshift ladder was set up against the so-called wall. She climbed in, carefully balancing a cup in her other hand.  
  
"Why, hello! I see you finally woke up! The way you were sleepin' I wondered if you'd ever wake up!" She chuckled to herself, climbing onto his side of the room. Obi-Wan blinked in confusion.  
  
The woman was elderly, indeed. She had slightly wrinkled chocolate brown skin. She wore her hair up in a bun. The woman was wrapped in a brown cloak, likely made of animal hide. Her build was big, and her eyes were wide with wisdom and mischief.   
  
"Who..." Obi-Wan started, but never finished. The old woman cut him off by putting the cup to his lips.   
  
"Now, honey, don't talk. You've had a hard beating indeed. Why, you've been in a coma for almost a week! I'm glad I found you when I did, because you were nearin' death!" The old woman rushed the words out.  
  
He almost choked on the cool drink. "I've been in a coma for a week! But...how? What's happened? Where's Jaina? Who are you?" His questions were stopped as the woman placed a strong hand over his mouth.  
  
"Askin' so many questions, you'd near kill yourself. And I wouldn't want that, spendin' so much time healin' you!" The woman chuckled. "Now you just lay down, while I get you some soup. I'll explain everything."  
  
She crossed the room, stepping over the gap she had entered through. "I found you in the middle of the forest, 'bout fifty or so feet from the Warra camp. I was outside my home, tryin' to figure out what all the racket was. You were beat up pretty bad, so I took you in and nursed you back to health."   
  
The woman paused, ladling the soup into a bowl. "I hurried you back in, and went out the next day, tryin' to figure out what had happened. There was quite a bit of trouble in the Warra camp. Plenty of the huts had collapsed, the ground looked like it had been through a huge earthquake, and the warriors were all stirred up."  
  
"I watched them from a distance. Apparently, only a few were actually dead. In the middle of their clearing they had set up a bed adorned with all sorts of pretty flowers and such. Atop they had this very pretty girl, who looked like she was dead. I figured it was about time that I paid a visit to the Warra, tryin' to find out what had happened. You see, they don't particularly like me, but I've helped them from time to time with medical situations. So I went into the camp. The shortest warrior, Ralka, told me that their goddess of war had come to bring judgement upon them for their deeds. He even said that they mistook her mate and his friends for Gar'lyush. She brought heavy judgement on them, destroying a lot of their village." The woman paused again, and crossed over to Obi-Wan's side.   
  
"He told me that their goddess was in a deep sleep, because she used all her energy bringin' judgement upon them. Well, I don't know much about their hokey religions, but I knew that girl was in coma. Unfortunately, they wouldn't let me near her." She gave the bowl to Obi-Wan, who sipped at it while he took in all she had told him.  
  
"Well, honey, as for me, my name's Myriah. My grandparents were one of the original pilots to crash here. They were Gar'lyush, but the whole tribe thing didn't sit well with me. I traveled out here, tryin' to find a place to live. I decided to settle in one of the crashed ships. I help the tribes from time to time, and they give me food for it. Now, if you don't mind me askin', who are you?"   
  
The Jedi ate at the soup a little longer, and placed the bowl down. He sensed that this woman definitely did not mean him any harm. Obi-Wan sat up slowly. Perhaps she could help him find the scientists.   
  
"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am a Jedi, here to rescue a lost team of scientists. Along the way I met two Gar'lyush, who took me as their temporary captive. We fought against many Warra. We then met Jaina. I do not know much about her. She would not tell me who she really was. I knew that the Warra had taken captive the research team I had come to rescue. I decided it would be best if we were captured, so that we could avoid violence. I was wrong, and it almost cost me my life. Do you know anything about the research team? They sent a transmission only three days before I arrived."  
  
Myriah looked amazed. She glanced up with awe in her eyes. "So it's true. Everything he told me was true."  
  
"What?" Obi-Wan frowned.   
  
Myriah took a deep breath. "The transmission you're talkin' 'bout. It was sent almost a month before you arrived."   
  
"How is that possible? We received it only a week ago!" Obi-Wan looked at her in confusion. Myriah may have seemed kind, but she could have been a bit insane.  
  
"All of the research team was executed by the Warra long before your Jedi received the message. All, except for one." Myriah's eyes gleamed with a strange light, as she pointed to the opening below. " I suppose you'll want to talk to him. He's downstairs."  
  
(FINALLY, I finished this chapter. Wow, it's been a really long time. Now that it's summer time I'm hoping I'll finish this. I fixed his name yes... My computer is weird. Anyhow, I thinking it'll take about twenty chapters to finish this story off. I plan a shorter sequel, with perhaps a trilogy in the works. HMMMMMMM.....REVIEW!!!! PLEASEEE!!!) 


	11. The Tables of Time

CH.11   
  
The Tables of Time  
  
(GAHHHHHH......I OWN NOTHING!!! And if I REALLY REALLY did then an Ewok would be the bloody Chief of State!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH OHHHHH.......I got the idea for my time travel junk from Outer Limits...hehehhehehhehhehehhe.......... You know, this is probably the only chapter without too much angst. This one is probably the closest I'll get too humor in this story.)  
  
ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION: Someone in my family played with the AutoCorrect...that's why Obi-Wan's name kept messing up (glares evilly at sister)!! It's fixed now!!!!  
  
Jagged Fel stood in his temporary quarters in the new Jedi academy. His family and friends had left earlier that week. He had stayed, though he did not know why. Hardly anyone would speak to him. He didn't blame them.   
  
It was night time, and the stars were shining with an inexorable light. When he was little, Jag had spent hours at night gazing at the sky. The icy temperature of Csilla had often left the sky cloudless and wonderful for star- gazing. When Soontir found out about it, he had disapproved of it very strongly. Jag had given the habit up.   
  
Now, he watched them again through his arched window. So much peace used to flow in him from watching the stars. All he felt now was a cold, hard hollowness inside himself.   
  
Jaina was lost because of him, and everyone knew it. And disliked him for it.   
  
Every night for the past week he had stopped and pondered over what he had done. He knew exactly why he had left Jaina. Jagged was very afraid of commitment.   
  
He had grown up independent. The night before his wedding he had been so scared...and then made the most stupid decision he could have ever made. It didn't matter that he loved her. He had left her.   
  
Jag knew that his only hope for helping Jaina was to help Jacen. He half disbelieved that Jaina was still alive as her brother said. The only reason he believed she might possibly still be alive was because he held onto his personal hope. He hoped that she was still alive because he knew he could not live without her.   
  
A warm tear trickled down his face, lightly caressing the side of his lips. She was all he wanted. Unfortunately, that realization had come too late. Far too late.   
  
In another time....  
  
Obi-Wan bit his lip. Everything had gone wrong. The people he was here to save were dead...except for one.   
  
His eyes darted towards the open door in his makeshift bedroom. Myriah, the old healer, had disappeared through the door only moments ago. She was going to get the only surviving member of the research team.  
  
Obi-Wan leaned back, trying to think through everything that had happened. He had landed on the planet only three days ago.   
  
He recalled the attack by the rakhmar, his encounter with Maarix and Jud, the battle with the Warra, and meeting Jaina. Jaina. Now there was a subject to ponder on.  
  
Obi-Wan remembered that in his sickened state, he had first thought she was an angel. She carried a lightsaber and had claimed to be a Light-sider. But if she was a Jedi, than why had he never heard of her before?  
  
She was about his age, and he would have had some classes with her. Maybe she was a rogue, and had left the Temple. But no, that did not seem right. Whatever she was, she needed help. Obi-Wan knew all too well how anger could consume a person if given enough time...  
  
Suddenly, the old healer popped her mirthful, wise face through the door. "Hey, honey. This is Ryma. He's the scientist I told ya' 'bout."   
  
A man followed Myraih through the door and crouched by Obi-Wan's bedside.  
  
Ryma was a scruffy looking man. He was thin and pale with a mop of brown hair. The scientist wore an animal hide and had big blue eyes. His eyes seemed to shine with an eerie light. Obi-Wan almost wondered if it was insanity glowing in his eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan took a hesitant breath. "It's good to meet you. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am a Jedi and I was sent her to rescue your research team." He paused, angry with himself. "Apparently I was too late." Obi-Wan nodded towards the man weakly.  
  
He smiled in return, leaning back into a sitting position. "Honestly, I don't mind. It's not your fault. I suppose I can just blame it on the planet."  
  
"What?" Obi-Wan was utterly puzzled. The man just smiled a crooked grin. The Jedi Padawan had met some very strange people in his lifetime, and this man was definitely one of them.  
  
Ryma cocked his head sideways, his grin turning into a sad smile. "This is going to take a lot of explaining."  
  
"Honey, you bettah explain it to him, cause he is your best chance of getting' off this jungle planet." Myriah chuckled, starting back down the hatch. "I'll leave you two alone for the time bein'"  
  
Ryma and Obi-Wan watched the healer leave. The scientist turned back to Obi-Wan. "According to Myriah, you received Magia's message about a week ago?" He chuckled bitterly and continued, "She's been dead for two weeks, along with the others. The Warra executed them all. I escaped, and Myriah nursed me back to health. I've been living here since the others were killed."  
  
Obi-Wan was speechless. "I am sorry for your loss."   
  
Ryma shook his head. "Nah, it's ok. We were bound to get captured eventually, what with all the tribes and such. Look on the bright side...I'm still here." He shrugged, cocking his head to the other side.  
  
Obi-Wan resituated himself in his bed. His wounds were healing, and he knew that he would be able to walk very soon. "How is it that we received Magia's message a week after she died?"  
  
Ryma's eyes lit up with their unusual glow. "Now that, my fine Jedi, is a great piece of work."  
  
In another time...  
  
Jedi Master Kyp Durron strode through the halls of the Jedi Academy. The dark hall resounded with his pounding footsteps, as he quickened his pace.   
  
Kyp bit his lip nervously. This was an encounter he was not looking forward to. He tucked a strand of dark hair behind an ear.  
  
The past few days had been the most horrible in his life. He imagined they probably would have been anyway, if Jag had stayed at his own wedding. It was only two days ago that he had learned of Jaina's disappearance.   
  
Kyp shook his head, wishing he had been there to stop her. A tear almost escaped the corner of his eye. He shook it away. No. He had to be strong.   
  
When Jaina had first told him of her engagement to Jag, Kyp had been angry. In fact, he had gone out of his way to miss his best friend's wedding.   
  
'Some wedding', he thought grimly. In his own way, Kyp thought he owned some of the blame. If only he had been here, if only he had put aside his stupid jealousy...if only...  
  
Kyp frowned. Wishful thinking wouldn't help anyone. He continued his pace, hoping that he wasn't too late.  
  
Leia Organa Solo had came to his door in the middle of the night. It didn't matter, because Kyp had been awake, grieving like everyone else was.  
  
Leia had told him that she had woken up, to find her husband gone. She then went on to explain that he wasn't the only thing missing. Han's stash of Correlian ale was also fairly empty.   
  
The two had combined their Jedi powers, locating the wayward man. He wasn't far from Kyp's quarters. Never the less, he seemed to be heading towards Jag's temporary quarters. That in itself was enough to cause alarm.  
  
Kyp had told Leia to stay behind, hoping to keep her out of what could become a violent encounter. The Jedi Master continued onwards, until he saw a very angry Han Solo stumbling along the wall.  
  
"Han!" Kyp rushed forward, grabbing the man's arms. Han tried to shove him by reflex, turning in his grasp.   
  
"'Reepio! Whatcha doin' here?" Hand cried in anger, his voice slurring.   
  
Kyp held him steady. "Come on, old man, let's go back to my room, so you can sober up a bit."   
  
Han struggled again, trying to get a closer look. "That you, Lando? Nah, not ugly 'nough. Who the vapin' moths are ya?"   
  
"It's me, Kyp. Now come on." Kyp started to pull him forward, but was stopped as Han made himself dead weight.  
  
"Kyp! Let go o' me! I'm gonna kill Jag!" Han slurred, angrily pushing at the air.  
  
"No you're not. Sure Jag's a bit lower than Vamar grubs in my book, but that's no reason to kill the kid." Kyp explained, pulling hard at the drunken man.   
  
"Yesh, I'm 'fraid it tis, Kyp. He killed Jaina, it's all his fault." Han snarled, pulling back.   
  
Kyp rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, we can kill him when you're sober. Until then, sorry about this, old buddy." And with that, he threw a punch right into Solo's face. The older man drooped in the other's grasp.  
  
Kyp sighed, lugging the limp man over his shoulder. No, Jaina's death was not Jagged's fault. Not completely, anyway.   
  
Suddenly, he saw three beings rushing down the opposite side of the hallway. Kyp frowned as he recognized the blonde locks of Danni Quee and Tahiri Veila. Jacen Solo was right behind them, his bloodshot eyes shining with hope.   
  
Kyp carried Han over to them, a frown on his face. "What are you doing?"  
  
Jacen frowned when he saw his father slung over Kyp's shoulder. "What are you doing?"  
  
Kyp grimaced. "Your father was on a rampage, trying to kill Jag. I intercepted him before he got anywhere. Now what are you three doing here at this time?"  
  
"Kyp, I know you're with my Mom and Dad. They think I'm insane because I think Jaina's still alive. So I guess it doesn't matter to you." Jacen shook his head, about to enter the door to Jagged Fel's room.  
  
Kyp grabbed his arm roughly, shifting Han to a more comfortable position. "Would you get real Solo? Jaina is gone, okay? Fel hurt her so bad, that she's gone for good. She's not coming back. Ever."  
  
Jacen snarled and pulled away. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Durron. I'd know if she were dead. She's my sister. I would know."  
  
Kyp cursed, setting Han on the floor. He grabbed the younger Solo by the shoulders, glaring at him. "You're not the only one who loved her, Solo."  
  
Jacen pulled away, turning towards the door where Danni and Tahiri still stood. Jacen took the datapad Danni had been carrying, showing it to Kyp. "We have proof, too."  
  
Kyp stared at him, conflicting emotions snaking up and down his face. Finally he spoke. "Wait for me."  
  
In Jagged's room...  
  
Danni sat up in the chair she had been given. Explaining it the second time would be a bit easier. The threesome had been on their way to share their findings with Jag, when the encounter with Kyp had occurred.   
  
Since Kyp had left to give Han back to his wife, the others had found proper seating places. Jag sat against one of the columns that supported his window. Jacen and Tahiri sat on the bed, facing Danni. Kyp was left a spot on the floor.  
  
The relative silence was broken when Kyp entered the room. "This better be good, Solo. I don't want to waste my time on rabbit trails."  
  
He sat down giving Jag a dirty glance. Jacen nodded for Danni to begin. She took a breath.  
  
"Now, before I begin, I want to say that this is all theory, but the evidence we have proves it."  
  
"And what evidence is that, may I ask?" Kyp interrupted.  
  
"I tracked Jaina's presence until it abruptly ended. The ground around where she had seemingly disappeared glowed with a strange dust. I gave some to Danni for further analysis. Did you hear anything strange tonight? In the Force, I mean?" Jacen asked Kyp.   
  
The Jedi Master frowned. "I did feel a disturbance. I wasn't paying enough attention to identify it."  
  
"It was Tahiri and me. We both had a nightmare. Danni was asleep in her lab. The dust flashed, and made one of her tools disappear. She also heard a third voice. Danni heard Jaina. The connection is very strange, but it makes sense. Danni, explain it to them."  
  
Danni nodded, holding up the datapad. "This is a very old file, but most scientists own a copy of it. I'll summarize it for you. About seventy years ago, there was a scientist name Ryma Omarel. He was a smart man, until he was deemed insane because of his theories on time. He led a team of researchers to a small moon called Yavin Four. There were few inhabitants of the planet, except for a few tribes made up of crashed pilots and such."  
  
Danni paused, chewing on her lip. "He knew there was danger in going there, but Ryma felt he had to prove his theories about time. The reason he chose Yavin Four was because the moon's Force presence was very strong. Unfortunately, he was the only survivor on that mission. He did, however, prove his theory."  
  
Danni looked up, seeing the eyes of her listeners on her. "This is a confusing theory, so bare with me. Ryma theorized that time was like three tables. One is the past, another the present, and another the future. In the beginning of time, everything that was to come was on the future table. Every event passed on to the present table, and then to the past. Ryma believed this course was a steady flow. The only thing that could interrupt the flow of time would be a significant energy, like the Force. If powerful enough, Ryma theorized that it could rip even the fabric of time, or tip the tables, if you will. If that were to happen, the steady flow of time could rupture altogether, dropping us all into oblivion. However, if it were to be controlled, Ryma theorized that time travel could be very possible. It would simply be a jump to a different table."   
  
Danni turned the datapad off, not really needing it anyway. "Ryma studied the records of Yavin Four on Corucant, and came to discover that every so once in a while, the planet's Force energy will rise incalculably too high. Then, with the proper equipment, one could control time. Ryma found a chemical, Admega 5, that was used to control energy forces in machines. Ryma made some sort of machine that he buried in the ground, focusing large amounts of Admega 5 to bend the Force to his will. He was able to focus the energy and estimated that it would be powerful enough to send anyone seventy years forward or backward. However, he knew he could only go forward. That was because he knew the machine would still be there in the future, allowing anyone who went forward to return as well. He was going to conduct an experiment with himself to prove it. Unfortunately, he and his team were captured by a tribe before they were finished. The time on the moon became very jumbled for the next week, cutting itself off from the rest of the universe. Time itself was momentarily shot into oblivion for that moon. Things seemed to have righted itself, though. I have done my personal calculations, following Ryma's form. He was off by seven years. I think that Jaina accidentally stumbled over the area where this machine is buried."  
  
Danni looked up, meeting the intense stares of her small audience. "I believe that Jaina is now sixty three years in the past, and that if she doesn't hurry, she will never be able to return before the extreme amounts of energy dissipates."  
  
(AN: AHAHHAHAHA! Evil cliffie! Well, not really. Um.......well.....nothing really to say here. I could beg for reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! PLLLLEEEASSSEEE!!!!!) 


End file.
